06 April 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-04-06 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) Sessions *Bandulu #3, record date unknown. No known commercial release. *Wilson only session, recorded 18th March 1996. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Man Or Astro Man: Planet Collision (album - Experiment Zero) One Louder LOUDEST 12 @ snippet *Fuzzbird: Change It (7") FR FR-4 *Bandulu: Killa (session) # @ *Wilson: Silly Season (session) *Lord High Fixers: Love The Life I Lead (album - When The Revolution Comes) Au Go Go ANDA 199 CD *Fugees: Ready Or Not (album - The Score) Ruffhouse 483549 2 # $ *Yellow Car: Dead End Life (album - Auto Erotica) Gift Of Life GIFT 046 *Cristian Vogel: Mad Sex (album - Body Mapping) Tresor TRESOR 45 # $ *Melt-Banana: Sick Zip Everywhere (album - Scratch Or Stitch) Skin Graft GR 34 $ *Bandulu: Shroud Pt 2 (session) # $ *Pressure Krew: 96 Live 12" 96 Live Breakthrough BR 07 # $ *Wilson: Sylvia (session) *Doo Rag: Freeloader (album - What We Do) Dependable L 45649 *Quinicy: Huggy Gee Jam (v/a 12" - Physco / Pace Master / Huggy Gee Jam) One Touch Recordings OTR 07 # $ *Pie: Sink This Ship (album - Strictly Seance) Big Top BTR002 *Smog: I Break Horses (EP - Kicking A Couple Around) Domino RUG 45CD $ *Bandulu: Selah (session) # $ *Make-Up: You + I Vs. The World (album - Destination: Love; Live! At Cold Rice) Dischord DIS 99CD *DJ Rush: Capricorn (12" - The Vicious E.P.) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 105 # $ *Wilson: Josmo King (session) *Bernie Green & His Guitar Orchestra: Steel Bones (v/a album - Space Age Pop Vol. 2 (Mallets In Wonderland)) RCA 07863 66646-2 $ *Bush Chemists: Speak The Truth (album - Light Up Your Spliff) Conscious Sounds DNC 005 # $ *Emperor Julian: Here Comes Superheroine (7" - Ghosts Of Icons) Piao! PIAO! 6 *Dave Clarke: No-One's Driving (Chemical Brothers Remix) (12") Deconstruction DRIVE 001 # $ *Füxa: Halfway There (v/a 12" - Mind Expansion - Volume 2) Mind Expansion ME-005 # $ *Wilson: Only The Sun (session) *Mexican Pets: How To Have More Fun (7") Blunt BLUNT 008 *Bandulu: Deep Sea Angler (session) # $ Tracks marked # available on File 1. Tracks marked @ available on File 2. Tracks marked $ available on File 3. Tracks marked @ available on File 2. File ;Name *1) dat_107.mp3 *2) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE281 *3) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE282 ;Length *1) 03:14:01 (from 2:04:25 to 2:56:05) (from 2:55:37 unique) *2) 1:34:12 (1:28:39-1:33:51) *3) 1:33:45 (to 1:02:10) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 107 *2) Created from LE281 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 281 *3) Created from LE282 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 282 *Lorcan's home page used to complete track listing: many thanks to him. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online